1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,373 and FIG. 9 herein disclose a multi-polar plug hold-down member. With reference to FIG. 9, a waterproof connector 1 has a housing 2, and terminal fittings 3 are accommodated respectively in cavities 4 arranged inside the housing 2. A rubber plug 5 is fit in a rubber plug accommodation hole 6 on the rear surface of the housing 2 to prevent water from penetrating into the cavities 4. A rubber plug hold-down member 7 is disposed in the rear of the rubber plug 5 and holds the rubber plug 5. A waterproof seal is provided in the waterproof connector 1 by bringing the rubber plug 5 into close contact with a sealing surface 8, which is the inner peripheral surface of the rubber plug accommodation hole 6.
The housing 2 may have to be large to multi-polarize the waterproof connector 1. In this situation, the width of the rubber plug accommodation hole 6 becomes large, and the sealing surface 8 becomes long. Thus the sealing surface 8 flexes when the waterproof connector 1 is manufactured. As a result, there is a possibility that waterproofness is not obtained at the gap between the rubber plug 5 and the sealing surface 8.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a waterproof connector having improved waterproofness.